


13th Birthday

by OhJay



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Prompto and Loqi brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhJay/pseuds/OhJay
Summary: Oneshot drabble. While Prompto doesn't expect anything special for his birthday this year, Loqi gives him quite the sweet surprise.





	13th Birthday

Prompto knew by now to not expect much on his birthday, but at least Loqi showed that he never forgot. For once he got the chance to actually sleep in instead of being dragged out of bed at the ass crack of dawn by his rude elder brother. Instead, he woke to the smell of fresh blueberry pancakes and quickly washed up for the day before heading to the kitchen.   
  
Loqi naturally smiled and ruffled his hair, promising that he would get his gifts later. Prompto could only nod and happily devour his meal before finishing getting ready for school, while Loqi wished him a nice day before heading out in his Kingsglaive uniform. Unfortunately as expected no one from his class made any comments or birthday wishes, but that was still his own fault for still being too shy to attempt at making friends. However, despite it being an ordinary school day Prompto was excited to return home. His adopted parents may not have been around enough to remember birthdays, but Loqi had already proven he would have time to spend with him for the rest of the day.   
  
Despite his excitement to get home Prompto still found himself taking the quiet scenic route to take pictures as he pleased, humming to himself until he reached the front door. Opening the mailbox he was pleased to see a letter from Lady Lunafreya, most likely containing a sweet birthday card with pictures of Pryna and a small gift. Deciding he would open it later he tucked it in his pocket and greeted Loqi the minute he stepped inside. Sure enough, his elder brother was starting to get dinner ready, and a small cake was left on the dining room table along with a gift bag.  
  
"Yes, you can open them now," Loqi stated, not even having to turn around to know that Prompto was giving him the puppy dog eyes.   
  
"Woo-hoo!"  
  
Digging his hands into the shiny gift bag right away he squealed happily as he pulled out a new Chocobo plushie, followed by a new lens for the camera Loqi had gotten him last year. However, he did blink in confusion as he pulled out a small stack of papers from the bottom, as they looked quite important.   
  
"Change of Guardianship?" He muttered, unable to stop the happy tears as he saw Loqi's signature at the bottom.   
  
"I told you I'd take care of you as soon as I got old enough." Loqi reminded with a smile, ruffling his hair and accepting the bear hug Prompto assaulted him with moments later.   
  
The Argentums were good people but always had prioritized their work over everything else. That hadn't changed over the years, so it was only right for Loqi to finally take some legal action.  
  
"We can start looking for our own little place any time. Kay little brother?"  
  
"Best birthday ever." Prompto exclaimed, eager to see what awaited him in the time to come. Perhaps one day soon he would finally get the courage to befriend Noctis.

 


End file.
